The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit equipped with an electrostatic protection circuit, and in particular, to a technique which is effective for reducing the risk of destruction of a weak spot in a PN junction between a protection device in the electrostatic protection circuit and a guard ring region formed in the periphery of the protection device.